Born Again
:"You've had an unexpected reprieve. Do exactly as I say and I promise this will be over before the night is out." :- The Director Born Again is the 1st scene in ''Manhunt'' where Cash is freed from death row and set loose in Carcer City. Mission The introduction starts with a journalist giving information to the player about James Earl Cash's execution, who had been on death row for the past three years. However, his death was a ruse to the public, carried out by the corrupt Darkwoods Penitentiary staff who had been instructed by the Director to inject Cash with a sedative instead of a lethal injection. When Cash awakes from his "execution", the Director begins to speak to him through a an earpiece, lying near him on a table. Waking up from his sedative, Cash abruptly slams the door and a security camera watching over him. Right after that, the Director tells Cash to pick up the earpiece and explains to him that he will be granted his freedom only if he follows the Director's instructions. Thus, Cash has no say in the matter of participating in the Director's snuff film, so he leaves the room and heads outside. Later in the level, the Director introduces Cash to a gang called the Hoods. The Director orders Cash to execute the first few Hoods to see if he has what it takes to be the leading man in his snuff film. After filming Cash's progress through surveillance cameras, the Director instructs Cash to make his way across an abandoned parking lot to Carcer Mark Mall. Then, Cash is forced to pick off two enemies in order for the disposal chute to open, which is the gateway to the next level. Characters * James Earl Cash * Hoods * Journalist (cutscene) * Starkweather (audio only) Weapons Green Class *Plastic Bag (5x) *Glass Shard (4x) *Wooden Spike (cut) *Wire (cut) Yellow Class *Brick (cut) *Glass Bottle (hidden in a garbage bag) *Can (cut) *Head (cut) Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(47).jpg Manhunt_2011-03-21_16-27-54-81.jpg scene_bornagain.jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(36).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(17).jpg ProjectManhunt OfficialGameScreenshot (61).jpg Manhunt 2011-10-30 07-42-18-77.jpg Rewards *Doorway into Hell - Completion. *Art panel 1 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Runner Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Doorway into Hell (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Hard as Nails - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Doorway into Hell, Road to Ruin, White Trash and Fuelled by Hate. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_1_-_Born_Again,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_1_-_Born_Again,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *According to the instruction manual, Cash's execution took place at Darkwoods Penitentiary. *This level features only Green Class Weapons. *This is the only level where's Cash's health bar isn't full at the start. Cash possibly has a headache after the "execution", from his sedation. *The room where Cash wakes up is actually a closed down Coffee and Donuts store. *Towards the beginning, there is a shop called Ryton Aide which also appeared in GTA: Vice City. *The level folder is named "jury_turf" implying that the Jury appeared in some version of the level. *Unused text in the level has Starkweather telling Cash to "Get the video tape for the camera." This was later used in View of Innocence. *Sometimes the game spawns a glass bottle in a random garbage bag on the second floor at Carcer Mark Mall. The inclusion of a yellow class weapon prior to the weapon class' introduction suggests that the yellow class weapons were to have been introduced earlier than "Road to Ruin" in the beta. *This scene has 8 hunters. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt Category:Cut Scene Dialogue